minha
by Agomeinuy
Summary: editada Depois de alguns meses eles se reencontram.


_Olá Kagome tudo bem?

Será que ouvira direito sua mãe disse Kagome, não deveria estar sonhando não a via já fazia alguns meses, mas precisamente desde aquela noite. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dela, mas não queria perder sua melhor amiga então achou que a solução seria fugir para a casa de seus pais.

_Ola titia, como vai à senhora?

Não, não estava enganado era ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali?

Desistiu de ficar escondido e resolveu sair e cumprimentar afinal não poderia fugir para sempre.

Ela estava de costas e com uma blusa solta, mas parecia que estava mais linda do que nunca.

Com a mão em seu ombro a virou delicadamente para que ela não se assustasse, mas quem levou o susto foi ele.

_Como vai Inuyasha?

Ele estava sem fala; ela está GRÁVIDA! Como? Quem era o pai? Desde quando? De repente lhe caiu à ficha estava calado a um tempão só encarando a barriga dela.

_Oi Kagome, fez boa viagem?

As perguntas pipocavam em sua mente, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-las até porque não tinha esse direito. Mas parece que sua mãe não pensava da mesma forma.

_ De quanto tempo você está? O pai está com você? Quem é o pai? Ele vai assumir?

_ Estou de quatro meses, não, ele não esta comigo, não interessa quem é ou se vai assumir eu vou assumir e pronto.

Viu sua mãe ficar um pouco sem graça e perguntar mais delicadamente

_ Você já sabe se é menino ou menina?

_Sei sim, mas a primeira pessoa a quem vou contar é para o pai.

Como ela podia o cara a abandona grávida e mesmo assim ela vai dividir sua alegria com ele o cara é um canalha. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de sua mãe:

_ Inuyasha leve as coisa de Kagome para o quarto de hospedes depois a leve para dar um passeio, vocês são amigos e além do mais, mulheres grávidas precisam caminhar.

_Ok! Tudo bem para você?

_ É claro sua mãe está certa. Precisa caminhar um pouco.

Ela está triste o que será que o canalha fez quando ela disse que estava grávida?

Foram caminhar por um parque perto da casa dele que eles freqüentavam quando crianças caminhavam calados lado a lado já não agüentando mais aquele silêncio.

_ Então você está de quatro meses?

_Sim estou faltam só cinco meses para ela nascer falou alisando o ventre.

_ Ah! Então é uma menininha; Espere um pouco ela disse que a primeira pessoa para quem contaria o sexo do bebê seria o pai isso quer dizer que... Parou repentinamente e a encarou.

_ Kagome você quer dizer que eu sou o pai?

_Sim Inuyasha ela é sua filha, fruto daquela noite tivemos juntos, mas não se preocupe não estou aqui para te cobrar nada, só queria que você soubesse que vai ser pai.

­­

_ Kagome eu...

_ Como eu disse só queria te contar agora acho que é melhor irmos embora, já está ficando tarde.

_Kagome espere eu quero assumir você e a nossa filha.

_Não você não vai fazer isso, você foi embora no dia seguinte sem dizer nada e eu achei que fossemos pelo menos amigos, mas me enganei.

_ Você não entende naquela noite eu percebi que gostava de você muito mais do que um amigo deve gostar e ainda por cima perdi a razão e a fiz minha não queria só sua amizade, mas também sabia que você me amava como amigo fiquei confuso, eu queria mais, mas não podia arriscar perder tudo até sua amizade por isso, fugi.

_ Quem não entendeu foi você eu me entreguei a você porque eu sempre te amei sempre me guardei para você e aquela noite foi a noite mais feliz da minha vida, mas no dia seguinte acordei e você não estava lá percebi que pra você não passou de um erro depois descobri que estava grávida demorei esse tempo todo decidindo se deveria ou não te procurar.

_Kagome então quer dizer que você também me ama?

_É claro que eu amo seu bobo.

Ele então a abraçou e rodopiou pelo ar e você vai se casar comigo?

_Quando você quiser. Disse rindo, mas agora precisamos contar para sua mãe ela deve estar achando que sou uma irresponsável e de certo modo esta certa deveria ter me prevenido, mas como era minha primeira vez.

_ Não se preocupe com isso graças a não termos nos protegidos na nossa primeira vez estamos juntos e vamos ter uma filhinha.

_Quer dizer que também era sua primeira vez?

_Sim. Teria que ser com a pessoa mais importante, a que eu mais amasse e não existe alguém que eu ame mais do que você.

_Também te amo.

Fim.


End file.
